


with your heart in mind

by coasttocoast



Series: Times They Are a-Changing [4]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasttocoast/pseuds/coasttocoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's really not his type</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your heart in mind

It's probably the most awkward experience of her life when George asks her out. It's not like she's “in the closet” but it's not like she's screaming her sexuality to the world either.

She finds the words, “you're not my type,” exiting her mouth before she can stop them. It's much ruder than she'd like it to sound, but at least she's not lying. That's a plus, right?

 

* * *

 

They're in jail (again, but that's another story). “I don't want to wear the same outfit everyday!” wails Daphne as she pulls at her orange jumpsuit.

Smiling, Velma offers, “Look, I've got a plan. And don't tell Fred I said that; he thinks he owns that phrase.”

 

* * *

 

This was not exactly her plan. Velma can't help but feel _slightly_ hurt that Fred and Daphne get to play the couple. It's known now, at least to the five of them, that she and Daphne are dating, but it's not common knowledge, Fred argued that for privacy, he and Daphne should pretend to be on a date.

It's frustrating to watch, though. Velma now understands why Fred goes through girlfriends so quickly; talking about the weather? Even she knows better than that. Earlier, she made a promise to Fred not to complain about the fake date, but she can't help herself when she yells, “Oh for f-- you two are supposed to be on a date, not making small talk with your Aunt Tilly! Fred, put your arm around her or something!”

So Fred does, awkwardly glancing over at Daphne who gives him a “ _let's just get this over with”_ look. “Lots of pollen in the air,” he says nonchalantly.

“Oh! Yes, it's terrible!” Daphne tries to smile at him, but she can't help but feel like she's cheating on Velma.

“I have hay fever.”

 

* * * 

 

“I can't believe he hired an _extra_ to play me,” the redhead complains as she pours herself a glass of orange juice.

“I can't believe you're still on that,” replies Velma, looking up long enough from her book to watch her girlfriend roll her eyes.

Daphne walks over to Velma's lab area, orange juice cup in hand, and whispers in her ear, “Do I look like extra material to you?” sending shivers down Velma's spine.

“Don't you dare spill that juice,” mutters Velma, spinning her chair around. She reaches for Daphne's collar, pulling her down to kiss her firmly.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, followed by an awkward cough. In shock, Daphne splashes her juice all over Velma's sweater, and Velma does nothing but look down at her clothes and say, “shit.”

“Hi!” Daphne sweetly greets George the mailman, but all she can think is _fuck, fuck, fuck he saw us through the screen why didn't we close the door._ “George, um--”

“Is this why you wouldn't go on a date with me?” George implores.

“I'm really sorry, George. We just aren't ready to tell people yet. You're really, really sweet, but when I said you're not my type, I meant you're of the male gender. And um, I'm dating Daphne.” The words come out all at once, mostly while she's staring intensely at her sweater, trying to scrub pulp out of it.

To the delight of both women, George's face softens. “It's okay. I didn't know. Here's your mail, guys.” He hands two envelopes to Daphne, who smiles at him, then closes the door as he walks away.

“I think we're going to be okay,” she bubbles, ascending the stairs to get Velma a new shirt.

“I think so too," the words like sugar on her lips. 


End file.
